Inx
by DUO V.P.V.M
Summary: 3 principes, 3 angeles, que creen que ocurra
1. 2 inicio

capitulo 1

Las canciones del pasado

En una gran nacion a lo largo de los años se han contado historias de su creaccion pero nadie nunca a logrado revelar su misterio. Se dice que en este pais viven los mas grandes magos y hechiseras de todo el mundo, pero en este lugar tambien habitan los seres comunes como lo son los pobladores de Inx .

Una maravillosa mañana en Inx, todos los habitantes estan mas activos que de costumbre, pues pronto se celebrara la fiesta en la que los principes herederos de el monte Yembe , de las lagunas Ganimedes y de los bosques de Leuke vendran en busca de su pareja, pues es acustumbrado que los principes herederos que gusten y que puedad pagar la cantidad acordada podran escoger a un habitante de Inx ya que este pueblo cuenta con la especie mas hermosa de Dikes ( forma de llamar a los no magicos) que hay en toda la nacion.

-- Maxwell me las vas a pagar, no te perdonare lo que me hiciste, como se te ocurre cortar mi cabello -- gritaba colerico un joven de cabellos negros ahora cortos gracias a su fiel amigo.

-- perdoname Wu pero esque no me pude restir, te veias tan indefenso asi que no lo resisti-- decia un chico de cabellos castaños hasta la citura

-- ya Wufei, no te enfades con el, sabes como le gusta molestarte-- decia un chico un poco mas grande que los dos primeros, pero igual de bello.

-- esta bien pero ni pienses que te salvaste Maxwell-- dijo el chino resignado

-- bueno sera mejor llevar las plantas que nos pidieron a la aldea-- dijo el mayor

-- vamos Quatre, no me digas que no quieres divertirte antes de irte, y no me mires con esa cara, todos en la aldea sabemos que te escogera alguno de los herederos -- dijo el chico de hermosas orbes violetas

-- mira Maxwell que tu solo lo dices por que sabes que a ti tambien te escogeran-- dijo burlonamente Wufei

-- callate pesado-- dijo inosentemente el agredido sacando la lengua

-- bueno ya no se pelen, mañana sabremos quienes seran escogidos, hasta entonces no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra sobre el tema-- dijo Quatre

-- si señor-- dijeron ambos

En un pueblo algo lejos de ahí

-- madre, porque iremos todos juntos en vez de que cada quien valla por su parte-- dijo algo enfadado un chico de apariensia estoica

-- simple hijo, el rey de de Yenbe me lo pidio y ya que el joven de Ganimedes es su primo, tio que se yo pues…-- dijo la mujer

-- madre, sabe almenos si ellos tambien escogeran un Dike -- pregunto el chico

-- claro que lo escogeran, para eso van sino que caso tendria que fueran a Inx-- dijo la mujer

-- bueno en ese caso, hasta mañana madre-- se despidio el chico para ir a su habitacion

-- hay Heero, si almenos supieras expresarte mejor te seria mas facil admitir las ganas que tienes de que ya sea momento de partir hacia Inx-- dijo para si misma la mujer.

En otro lugar de la nacion

-- padre ya no puedo esperar a llegar, si lo que dicen es cierto quiero llegar primero para escoger al mejor-- decia efucibo un joven de cabellera negra en una coleta

-- calma hijo, ya veras; en cuanto lleguen los hijos de Kaori y Kore podran marcharse-- decia el padre

-- bueno ire a alistar mis cosas para partir en cuanto lleguen -- diciendo esto salio de la habitacion.

En las lagunas de Ganimedes

-- padre, tio Leda acaba de mandar un mensaje-- informo un chico de cabellos canela y ojos esmeralda

-- y que dice--

-- que la reina Kaori esta de acuerdo con que vallamos los tres a Inx-- dijo serio el chico

-- enserio, entonses sera mejor que partamos cuanto antes al reino de Leda, y dime hijo en esa carta informa sobre si Kaori va a acompañar a su hijo hasta Yenbe-- dijo el rey emocionado

Trowa conociendo la facinasion de su padre para con la reina se abstubo de rodar los ojos

-- no lo dice padre, talvez si talvez no-- dijo fastidiado el chico

-- bueno en ese caso sera mejor que te acompañe-- dijo el rey comenzando a observar su closed

-- pero padre, si no sabe si la reina va ir, para que dar tanta vuelta-- dijo el joven espoeranzado de que su padre captara la indirecta de que preferia ir solo, pues ya sabia cuan aburridos eran los viajes al lado de su padre, el que solo sabia habalr de un tema; Kaori.

-- aprecio tu interes en mi bienestar hijo…--

Una luz de esperansa ilumino a el muchacho

-- pero si va y yo no me encuentro ahí, no sabemos de lo que sera capas tu tio por quedarse con ella, no queremos que nos la ganen verdad-- dijo el rey

-- claro que no padre-- fue lo ultimo que dijo el joven antes de prepararse para la horrible seremonia sobre: "a ver cuanto sabe el de Kaori que yo no sepa", según su padre.

Algunas horas despues al pie de las montañas de Yenbe, un carruaje con finos adornos de oro es conducido a las puertas de el palacio

-- Kore, hermano que gusto verte despues de 5 años-- dijo el rey Leda

-- Leda, hermano el gusto de verte es mio-- diciendo esto el rey Kore abrazo a su hermano

-- _ya llego --_ le susurro al oido para q ue solo el escuchara

--_ aun no, y ya me empece a preocupar, nunca se tarda tanto--_ respondio Leda de la misma manera

Trowa que por mas que su padre bajara la voz alcansaba a leer sus labios, solo rodo los ojos para depues dirigirse a su primo

-- hola Zech, como has estado-- pregunto cortesmente Trowa

-- muy bien gracias, primo, dime no estas emocionado de ir a Inx-- pregunto Zech

-- si pero no iremos si Heero no llega--

-- pues en ese caso vete preparando primo por que ya llego-- dijo Zech mirando el camino

Heero y su madre venian a toda velocidad por el camino enfrascados en una especie de carrera .

-- gane!!!!!--- grito Kaori cuando llego a donde se encontraban los reyes sorprendidos

-- madre usted sabe que eso es trampa, usar a "_la señora serpiente"_ en una carrera para distraer al contrincante no es justo-- reclamo Heero

-- calma hijo--

-- si calma, como si usted pudiera calmarse si yo hubiera hecho que Zero la atacara mientras corria-- dijo mas calmado Heero

-- bueno, bueno que te parece si lo dejamos en un empate-- dijo Kaori bajando de el caballo

-- esta bien-- dijo Heero si tener ninguna intencion de bajarse de el animal

-- hijo por que no bajas-- pregunto Kaori

-- si queremos llegar antes que los demas sera mejor que no perdamos el tiempo-- dijo Heero

--Heero tiene razon Kaori, si se van ahora podran llegar antes-- dijo Leda colocandose a su lado

-- oh Leda, como estas --

-- muy bien Kaori -- dijo Leda abriendo los brazos como esperando el acostumbrado abrazo de la reina

-- KORE!!!!!-- grito la reina lanzandose a sus brazos

-- KAORI!!! -- debonviendo el gesto

-- YY Heero, ¿Cómo has estado?--

-- bien gracias Zech--

-- nos vamos? -- pregunto Trowa despues de ver la reaccion de los reyes

-- con gusto -- dijeron a la vez Heero y Zech

-- esperen un segundo, y el equipaje --pregunto Kaori

-- que nos alcanse haya, sera mejor si no tenemos que esperarlos-- dijo Trowa

-- como gusten, cuidense-- dijo Kore despidiendose de los chicos

Los tres chicos salieron como si de ello dependiera su vida. Despues de algunas horas los chicos llegaron a las orillas del bosque que limitaba la cidad de Inx

-- bueno ya casi llegamos solo pasamos este bosque y ya-- dijo Zech

-- como sea --

-- hm--

Mientras tanto en Inx

-- Maxwell ya levantate, si no lo haces no te podran elegir-- dijo muy enojado el chino

-- calma Wu, mira ya estoy listo-- dijo Duo saliendo de la habitacion con unos pantalones blancos olgados amarrados con una sinta dorada por las caderas y una tunica blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies ( alguna ves han visto a Yue de card captors Sakura, algo asi), su cabello recogido en su usual trenza y con un liston color dorado que convinaba con la sinta que adornaba sus caderas.

-- y que tal -- pregunto Duo comenzando a modelar

-- te ves bien, Duo -- dijo Quatre terminando de peinarse

-- es cierto, Winer tiene razon-- dijo Wufei

-- ustedes tambien-- respondio Duo con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrrojar a Wufei

Los dos chicos traian las mismas ropas que Duo, pero la sinta que adornaba sus caderas era de distinto color, ya que en Inx se acostumbraba que los rangos se dividian por color:

dorado-- exelencia en todos los sentidos

plateado-- muy bueno, casi igual que dorado

bronce-- bueno, un poco por debajo de plateado

café-- regular

gris-- malo

amarillo-- muy malo

Quatre era plateado y Wufei bronce, y por alguna razon desconocida Duo habia llegado a ser dorado.

Despues de arreglarse los tres chicos se dispusieron a salir rumbo a el templo donde se supoia que devian de elegir a los mejores.

Mientras tanto a unos pocos kilimetros del pueblo, tres jovenes compiten por ver quien sera el primero en elegir.

-- Quien llegue primero tiene derecho a elegir primero-- decia el justo Zech

-- yo estoy de acuerdo con tu primo Trowa, el que llegue primero elige primero-- dijo Heero

-- entonces que les parece que comensemos-- dijo Trowa deteniendo su caballo, los otros dos lo imitaron

-- en sus marcas, listos, fueraaaa--- gritaron al unisolo comenzando la carrera.

En la aldea los preparativos ya estaban listos, solo esperaban la llegada de los principes

-- espero que lleguen rapido, me urge ver que tan bien estan-- dijo aburrido Duo

-- Maxwell si sigues de desesperado capas y te toca uno feo-- bromeo Wufei

-- gracias Wu-chan tu siempre tan optimista -- lo regaño Duo

-- claro--

-- joven Duo, Joven Duo-- venia grtando una mujer

-- que ocurre Sally--

-- se… se nos acabo el Jasmin, y usted sabe lo importante que es para la ceremonia-- dijo alterada la mujer

-- y quieren que yo valla por el?-- afirmo mas que pregunta Duo

-- si, como usted es el mas rapido de todo el pueblo…--dijo algo apenada la mujer

-- ya no digas mas Sally, ire por el Jasmin-- dijo Duo con decisión antes de salir rumbo a los prados donde se encontraba el Jasmin.

En las afueras

-- Heero, no tan aprisa-- grito Trowa

-- si, almenos esperanos un poco-- decia Zech detrás de Trowa

-- es culpa de ustedes, por que no lo pensaron mejor antes de empezar con todo esto-- dijo Heero

-- por dos razones, una, acababas de hacer una carrera con tu madre y creimos que tu caballo vendria cansado…-- explico Trowa

-- hm—

-- dos, no creimos que tuvieras tantas ganas de llegar a Inx -- se burlo Zech

-- callense, no sean bakas, si yo quisiera llegar a ese estupido pueblo ya lo habria hecho con ayuda de Zero -- dijo molesto Heero

-- oh si, el gran Heero escondiendose detrás de su gran y armonioso lobo-- se burlo esta vez Trowa

-- Zero!!!-- grito Heero

-- auuuuuuuuuuuuuu-- se escucho el aullido de el lobo en cuestion por todo el bosque

-- esta bien, esta bien ya dejo el tema pero no lo llames sabes muy bien que no quiero arriesgar a Sanrrock-- se defendio Trowa

-- entonses no me obligues -- dijo Heero

**_kitto kitto bokutachiwa…_**

Heero escucho una voz tan hermosa que parecia venir desde el mismo cielo.

**_ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku…_**

Esa voz era lo mas sercano a la vos de los angeles, tenia que encontrarla.

**_soshite soshite bokutachi wa…_**

tenia que encontrar a la dueña de esa voz, para con un poco de suerte llevarla con el a su reino.

**_ikiru hodo ni wasureteku…_**

Heero espoleo a su caballo y salio en una carrera para encontrar a la dueña de esa voz.

Mientras tanto en los prados

-- que buen dia-- decia Duo mientras recojia el jasmin

-- tacata …tacata…tacata -- Duo escucho el galope de un caballo

-- sera mejor que me valla antes de que me vean -- penso Duo escondiendose entre los arboles.

Heero llego al claro que segundos antes pisaba Duo

-- carajo, no la alcanse -- se quejo Heero

-- valla el chico es guapo -- penso Duo

-- aaauuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!-- se escucho en el claro

-- sera mejor que me valla-- Duo retrocedio sin darse cuenta de que detrás de el se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Zero.

-- grrrrrrrr-- Duo se volteo y miro la figura de el gran lobo blanco que se encontraba frente a el.

-- aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaa!!!!!-- grito con todas sus fuersas

-- quien esta ahí-- dijo Heero bajando de su caballo

-- auxiliooooo!!!-- suplico Duo corriendo hacia Heero y abrasandose a el

-- que te ocurre?-- pregunto confundido

-- un…un…lo…lobo-- articulo Duo

-- lobo?-- Heero dirigio su vista haca donde momentos antes se encontraba el nuevo chico atado a su pecho, en el cual aparecio Zero.

-- calma no te hara nada, el es Zero es mi lobo-- informo Heero

-- es tuyo?-- pregunto temeroso Duo

-- si y te aseguro que no te hara nada -- dijo Heero

-- esta bien -- respondio Duo relajandose

-- oye, deja a mi Dike -- grito un joven desde sus espaldas

los dos chicos voltearon al escuchar la voz, Duo abrio sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

hola, les a gustado, espero que si, se lo dedico a quien me inspiro a escribirlo: chipita

bueno dejen reviews, atte Duo V.P.V.M.


	2. gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiii

La li ho! Se que me mataran por no haber actualizado pero prometo hacerlo lo mas pronto en cuanto acabe la pagina en la que me quede subiré así que no me maten si queda algo corto, lo ago lo mas rápido que mi imaginación me da.

Si gustan que les mande los adelantos mandenme su correo enserio que me gustaría que me den sus opiniones y si no me alimentan con rewies creo que es por que el fic no es muy popular

Espero ansiosa la respuesta de los que me apollen y si alguien sabe algo de chipita avisenle que ya comence a escribir

Gracias, enserio GOMENASAI!.


	3. SORPRESA, sorpresa los celos de Hee...

Capitulo 2

oye, deja a mi Dike -- grito un joven desde sus espaldas

Los dos chicos voltearon al escuchar la voz, Duo abrio sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

Un chico de mediana complexión, con ojos negros como la noche al igual que su cabello.

que no me escuchaste deja a mi Dike-- ordeno el chico

Duo, te encuentras bien -- pregunto otro chico rubio, que salio de la malesa (ya saben quien es)

si gracias Quatre, pero que hacen aquí, se supone que estarian esperando a los principes-- dijo Duo

si Maxwell, pero sabes que sin ti no se iniciara nada-- explico Wufei

gracias amigos --

un momento, que no era el tu Dike-- pregunto Heero desorientado

je, je creo que Wufei exagero, la verdad es que si soy Dike o por lo menos lo sere si me escoge algun principe de los que hoy ira a mi villa-- explico Duo ( N-A: yo y mis explicaciones)

asi que tu eres de los elegidos que seran Dikes-- dijo Tranquilo Heero

bueno Quatre y Wufei también, claro que yo tengo mas categoría que ellos -- indico

asi, un momento ¿ ustedes son los chicos que se supone que tenemos que…?-- Heero estaba con la boca abierta, no podia creer que ellos fueran los Dikes que estaban destinados a ser de el y sus amigos, como se supone que elegiría a uno después de conocerlos, la verdad es que el chico de la trenza no estaba nada mal y con esos ojos nadie se lo podia negar.

nosotros tenemos que? -- pregunto Quatre

pues veran, lo que pasa es que ….— Heero fue interrumpido por un grito algo familiar.

Heeroooo-- Trowa aparecio algo alterado poco después llego Zech que al igual que Trowa se veia que habian corrido mucho.

Trowa, Zech que hacen aquí deberian de ir al pueblo-- les indico Heero tratando de distraerlos para porder explicarles al trenzado y sus amigos sobre su condicion.

que estas loco, si vamos iremos contigo -- dijo Trowa acercandose peligrosamente a Heero, al parecer el latino no habia notado la existencia de los 3 .

disculpa¿pero quien eres tu, y ¿ que eres de Heero? -- pregunto algo molesto Duo, pues le habia gustado el chico y el hecho que otra persona quisiera quitarselo no le agradaba.

mi nombre es Trowa Barton y soy el mejor amigo de Heero – respondio secamente Trowa

Duo sera mejor que nos vayamos, los principes llegarán y yo quiero estar mis ultimos momentos libres contigo-- dijo Quatre sonrojandose pero tomando a Duo de la cintura y conduciendolo de forma tranquila por donde habian llegado, Duo cansado recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Quatre

gracias Q-chan-- susurro Duo

espera -- grito Heero de forma desesperada

si?-- pregunto frio Quatre

Heero se sorprendio de su accion, como pudo detenerlo el no tenia nada que ver con el chico de la trenza pero al ver como se comportaba con aquel chico de cabellos dorados no lo soporto y decidio hacer algo para evitar que aquel chico pasara´´ tiempo con el trenzado.

eh….por que no los llevamos nosotros, vamos hacia Inx y traemos caballos, sera mas rapido – ofrecio Heero

eso no es necesario -- dijo cortante el rubio

pero Q-chan el tiene razon, si los principes vienen en camino llegaran antes que nosotros y no podremos hacer nada y nos meteremos en problemas-- dijo Duo que no queria dejar de pasar tiempo con aquel chico de ojos cobalto.

esta bien pero como le haremos en los caballos?-- pregunto Quatre

que les parece que yo lleve a Duo, Trowa a el rubio y Zech al chino --sugirio Heero

esta bien solo dos cosas yo no me llamo chino, me llamo Wufei y el se llama Quatre no rubio-- aclaro Wufei algo molesto.

Los chicos montaron y se dirigieron a Inx, aunque 3 de los chicos se encontraban nerviosos por la compañia con la que iban.

HOLA!

como estan lamento haberlos hecho esperar, solo que con eso de que me hakearon mi mail y que la compu de mi papa tenia no se que cosa no pude subir a tiempo espero que les guste mi nuevo capitulo sugerensias a mi mail o manden review y perdo a las que solisitaron adelantos y no se los mande prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto.

Bye bye nanoda!

Atte. Duo V.P.V.M.


	4. La eleccion

Hola a todos espero me perdonen por el atraso esquíe como en todas las escuelas tenia exámenes y la falta de tiempo e inspiración me afecto, pero eso es cosa del pasado ahora al fic:

Capitulo 3

Después de una larga cabalgata por fin nuestros héroes llegaron a Inx .

bueno gracias por traernos -- agradeció Duo con la mas sincera de sus sonrisas.

esperen, podrían indicarnos el lugar donde se efectuara la elección de Dikes-- pregunto Trowa muy tranquilo y claro que como el no sabia que los tres chicos ahí presentes eran a los que próximamente tendrían que escoger no se le hizo extraño preguntar.

claro es en la plaza principal, esperamos verlos aunque sea la ultima vez-- esto ultimo lo susurro Duo mirando de reojo a Heero, como era que solo el saber que estaría presente el día que el se entregaría a otra persona le doliera tanto, no llevaba mas de media hora de conocerlo y ya era completamente suyo.

El grupo se separo: los príncipes se encaminaron a la plaza principal para tomar su lugar en la ceremonia y los Dikes a las carpas establecidas un poco fuera de la plaza para ahí darse los ultimos retoques.

En las carpas

a que querran ir los tipos esos a la plaza? -- pregunto Wufei mientras se colocaba bien su tunica junto con el liston color bronce.

posiblemente a ver, calma Wufei -- lo relajo Quatre

pero como quieres que me calme si esos tipos no me dan buena espina -- se quejo furioso Wufei

jaja yo lo que creo es que estas nervioso de que el joven con el que venias vea el momento en el que te elijan para ser el Dike de otra persona-- se burlo Duo

QUE! estas loco Maxwell¿yo? fijarme en ese güero de ojos azules, jamas -- nego Wufei

jajajajajajajajaja-- Quatre y Duo soltaron la carcajada

al parecer te fijas demaciado en alguien a quien odias-- lo desmintio Quatre

si asi fuera que, yo que tu no me burlaria Winner que tu tambien tienes cola que te pisen-- respondio Wufei con los colores en la cara

claro que no-- se defendio Quatre

oh, claro que si o crees que no me di cuenta de como mirabas al chico que venia contigo en el caballo--

eso es mentira-- respondio Quatre.

si lo que digas, y yo estoy enamorado de Zech -- dijo Wufei sin darse cuenta del terrible error que habia cometido.

jajajajajaja, Wufei si no estas enamorado de ese chico como es que te sabes su nombre- rio Quatre

callate porque si te pregunto seguro y …-- Wufei fue interrumpido por Sally

disculpen que los interrumpa pero los principes ya llegaron -- dijo muy emocionada Sally

disculpa la pregunta Sally pero¿Cómo estan los principes, me refiero su fisico -- pregunto Duo

pues les dire, los tres parecen algo serios pero si al fisico nos vamos los tres estan para comerse -- aclaro sinicamente Sally

enserio, entonces que esperamos vamos a la plaza principal-- declaro emocionado Duo

Los tres chicos salieron rumbo a la plaza donde les aguardaba una sorpresa.

En esos momentos en la plaza

les doy la bienvenida a la gran ceremonia anual de eleccion Dike, mi nombre es G y soy el patriarca de esta aldea-- hablo el hombre a los tres principes

gracias por el recivimiento, pero nos gustaria que nos dieran mas informacion sobre la eleccion --dijo Trowa

claro, como veran son los unicos que vinieron a tiempo por eso dejaremos que escojan a los mejores de nuestros chicos, veran tenemos divididos a nuestros chicos por liston…-- dijo G

listones?-- pregunto curioso Zech

si los listones que les podemos ofrecer son el dorado,plateado y bronce, solo que hay un problema – dijo G

y cual es -- hablo por primeravez Heero

que de esa estirpe solo tenemos tres, asi que el principe con mas rango escogera primero¿Qué les parece?—ofrecio G

por mi estabien—dijo Heero

igual yo—le siguio Trowa

ok—dijo Zech

bueno solo nos queda saber quien es el principe de mas rango para que empieze la ceremonia-- dicto G

según creo yo el de mayor rango es Heero ya que su reino es el mas grande—dicto Trowa

creo que eso es cierto, asi que sea el, el primero que escoja—determino Zech

ya decidido¡QUE COMIENSE LA CEREMONIA!—ordeno G

Una musica bellisima comenzo a escuchar por toda la plaza y un grupo de jovenes entraron en ella vestidos de una manera que los hacia parecer angeles(como vestian Duo y compañía). Etre esos jovenes se encontraban los ya conosidos Duo, Quatre y Wufei pero estos al ser los de mayor rango en cada una de sus categorias mantenian sus rostros ocultos con una fina capade seda de el color de sus listones.

bueno aquí estan los chicos y chicas mas bellos de la region son los mejores de todos los dikes, claro que como en todo siempre esta la exelencia asi que les presentaremos a los chicos con mayor rango dentro de su divicion, -- hablo G tranquilamente -- en la seccion bronce se encuentran Lady One, Traize Crusrenada y Chang Wufei-- conforme los iban presentando se quitaron las sedas que les cubrian el rostro. La mirada de Wufei fue a parar rapidamente al principe que en ese momento lo miraba con una exprecion fria, al descubrir quien era el principe que elegiria primero se apresuro a buscar con la mirada al chico que atrajo su mirada y pensamientos desde esa tarde, ahí estaba justo junto al chico de mirada verde, sonriendo nerviosamente como diciendole que lo perodonara por no poder hacer nada, en ese instante y por primera vez desde que lo eligieron como dike comenzo a preocuparse por quien seria de ahora en adelante su Eos ( asi se le llama a los dueños de los Dikes) y si podria existir la posibilidad de que nadie lo escogiera hasta que fuera el turno de el principe de ojos azul celeste.

Heero entre tanto buscaba con desesperacion entre los de bronce al trenzado con la esperanza de porder elegirlo, pero al parecer no se encontraba entre los de bronce pero loq ue si le llamo la atencion fue ver al chino entre ellos, sabia muy bien que si lo escogia Zech aria dos cosas: 1) no se lo perdonaria en toda su vida, 2) escogeria a Duo y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba asi que desidio dejar por la paz al chino.

ninguno de estos Dikes esta al alcance de mi categoria -- dijo Heero muy descaradamente mirando fijamente a Wufei para ver su reaccion, este al sentirse insultado casi sele lanza encima sino fuera que se dio cuenta cuando Heero le guiño un ojo a Zech.

bueno entonces que le parece si le presentamos a la segunda divicion; plata. En esta seccion se encuentran Lucresia Noin , Hilde Schbeiker y Quatre Winner-- presento G

Al igual que en la pasada todos se quitaron sus pañuelos de seda al mencionar sus nombres, Quatre se encontraba muy nervioso por saber que clase de personas eran los principes y al ver al chico que los habia llevado a la aldea sus nervios comensaron a fallarle, miro con desesperacion unos ojos esmeraldas que se lo comian . ¿eran esos ojos los que lo tenian tan nervioso o la posivilidad de ser arrancado de la posivilidad de estar con el dueño de esos ojos, aun no lo descubria pero rogaba por que el principe delante de el no lo escogiera.

Al igual que con Wufei Heero supo lo que pasaria si escogia al rubio solo por molestar a Trowa asi que prefirio abstenerse de hacer bromas.

como ya lo dije antes¿Qué no tiene nada mejor? -- pregonto cerio Heero

al parecer usted tiene muy buenos gustos asi que por que no pasan los ultimos -- al tiempo que G decia esto la musica que no habia dejado de escucharce se vovlvio mas furte conforme hiban apareciendo los ultimos chicos de la divicion dorada.

_**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa**_

_**ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku**_

_**soshite soshite bokutachi wa**_

_**ikiru hodo ni wasureteku**_

_**Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa**_

_**Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto**_

_**Iki toshi ikeru mono nara**_

_**Sono subete ni**_

_**Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no**_

_**Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara**_

_**Aa boku wa haisha de ii**_

_**Itsu datte haisha de itai n da**_

_**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa**_

_**Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku**_

_**Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa**_

_**Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku**_

_**Mamoru beki mono no tame ni**_

_**Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni**_

_**Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi**_

_**Sono subete ga**_

_**Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no**_

_**Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara**_

_**Aa boku wa haisha de ii**_

_**Itsu datte haisha de itai n da**_

_**Boku wa kimi ni nani o tsutaerareru darou**_

_**Konna chippoke de chisana boku de shika nai**_

_**Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo**_

_**Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo**_

_**Toki ni muryoku dakara**_

Esa cancion era la que lo habia llevado a conocer al trenzado y ahora la volvia a escuchar, estaba seguro que si la chica que cantaba esa cancion aparecia se olvidaria completamente de el trenzado, no le importo al fin que el habia ido al bosque siguiendo esa voz.

Una chica salio bailando de entre las cortinas, su vestimenta no cambiaba mucho que la de los demas solo que ella llevaba mucho menos ropa o mas escotada, se hacerco caminando sensualmente a el principe, lo miro a los ojos y se marcho hacia donde se encontraban los demas. Heero se pregunto por que si parecia que esa chica era la que cantaba no habia hecho nada, pero en eso su duda se disipo, de nuevo la cancion se escucho pero esta vez mucho mas furte y una chica de largos cabellos castaños que volaban con el viento aparecio cantando esa cancion dejando sin aliento a Heero y a los demas espectadores, cuando se hacerco a Heero este simplemente la miro.

La chica se sorprendio al ver al principe pero luego le sonrio como alegrandose que fuera el, dio media vuelta y se marcho al lado de la otra chica.

bueno estos son los chicos de la divicion dorada: Reelena Peacecreaf ( como se metio en mi fic aun no lo se) y Duo Maxwell -- anuncio G

Heero casi se cae de el palco al descubrir que quien desde un principio lo habia cautibado con su bella voz habia sido el trenzado.

La chica que se encontraba al lado de Duo, llamada Reelena habia gustado del principe desde que lo vio, decidio que ella seria su Dike costasele lo que le costase.

mi señor por que no escoge de los mejores uno que le agrade -- le hablo con calma G

Heero se hacerco hacia los chicos que mantenian su mirada baja, sabia a quien hiba a escoger pero decidio no darlo a conocer tan apresuradamente pues podrian sospechar algo y podrian meterse en problemas por haber mantenido una platica con los futuros Dikes a escondidas.

Cuando llego frente a Reelena ella muy confiada se hacerco al principe y sin pensarlo le planto un beso frente a todos.

REELENA!-- G la regaño por su conportamiento no digno de una dike

Heero volvio su vista a Duo, el cual al ver el acto de Reelena se enfurecio con la chica pero comprendio que el principe preferiria a una chica que le pudiera dar decendencia que a un chico sin talentos como el. Al ver esto Heero se decidio.

señor patriarca, e tomado una decisión-- hablo firme Heero

Reelena sonrio triunfal, sabia muy bien que su juego de seduccion era perfecto. Duo se undio mas y mas en la tristesa.

me llevo a Duo Maxwell como mi Dike -- anuncio finalmente Heero

Duo escucho las palabras dichas por Heero, lo miro rapidamente antes de abalansarce sobre el chico llorando.

hey por que lloras? --

crei que elegirias a Reelena, y yo no queria que eso pasara -- gimoteo

osea que te gusto -- le susurro Heero al oido causando que Duo se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.

su majestad sera mejor que pasen por aquí para arreglar los tramites de pago en lo que su Dike va por sus pertenencias, supongo que viajaran a su casa hoy mismo -- dijo gentilmente el patriarca

hm--

Heero entro dentro de la carpa de pago, mientras Duo iba por sus pertencias y los demas escogian a sus dike

Hola como estan todos, jeje no me maten quieren (Duo se esconde detras de una mesa) no es mi culpa que mi papa este de viaje todo el tiempo y que mi computadora no tenga internet.

como soy buena les dire que en el proximo capitulo abra una sorpresa para todos los fans de Hillde y que comenzaran a odiar a Traize (si es que no lo odian ya).

Agradesco a Pampers K.N.D. por su apollo(casi me fucila si no escribo) a mi amiga Quatre A.P.A.Z.W. y a chipita

nos vemos espero que sigan mandandome review por que sino que caso tiene el que continue escribiendo.

Atte Duo V.P.V.M.


	5. Chapter 5

Lalihooo! como están espero perdonen mi tardanza pero como mis capítulos eran muy cortos me vi obligada a extenderlos, y les advierto de antemano que ya empezaron mis exámenes finales y que por 2 semanas veré que puedo actualizar, bueno ahora si al fic.

Capitulo 4

-- Bueno ya que el príncipe de mas rango ya a elegido será mejor que los otros dos escojan -- declaro G

Tanto a Zech como Trowa les urgía que llegara su turno ya que habían comenzado a llegar los de más hijos de funcionarios de la corte y si no pasaban rápido, sus "delicadas" elecciones serian ganadas por alguien mas.

-- bueno comencemos con las…-- G fue interrumpido por Trowa

-- con su permiso patriarca creo que a la hora que le presento a Heero a los Dikes nosotros tambien pudimos darnos cuenta quienes eran los mejores asi que por que no simple mente nos deja elegir y nos ahorramos tanta formalidad – dijo urgido Trowa

-- yo estoy de acuerdo con el, para que esperar tanto si ya tenemos elegidos a nuestros Dikes -- aseguro Zech

-- bueno si los dos estan de acuerdo que escoja el siguiente—propuso G

Los dos se miraron, no sabia que hacer, sus reinos eran completamente iguales de territorio pues su abuelo desidio que para evitar peleas lo mejor era dividir el reino equitativamente, asi que por territorio no podrian decidir quien escogeria primero.

-- disculpe patriarca tenemos un problema, al ser primos los territorios de nuestros padres son completamente iguales en territorio, por lo tanto no podremos saber de quien es el turno de elegir¿podria proponernos algun otro tipo de eleccion?—pregunto serio Trowa

-- es muy facil sus señorias, por edad—respondio rapido pero sabiamente G

--¿edad? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-- si el mayor que escoja primero—les facilito G

-- esta bien, gracias, Zech es tu turno—dedujo Trowa

Zech se paro frente a la plataforma, era muy tentador escoger rapidamente al chico chino, pero recordando su carácter prefirio ponerlo aprueba

-- disculpe patriarca, como se que un Dike es bueno en lo que necesito – pregunto inocentemente Zech

-- pues solo elija uno y pidale que le muestre un poco de lo que le interesa—sugirió G

-- ok –

Zech miro atentamente a los Dikes, queria hacer que el chico chino reaccionara asi que se dispuso a encontrar a su rival, sabia bien que en todo grupo habia un rival, como con esa chica y el trenzado. Fijo su vista en los tres mejores de el grupo bronce, la mujer parecia que no le gustaba estar ahí, el chino solo lo ignoro pero el tercero, ese chico no lo ignoraba, el al contrario se lo comia con los ojos, decidio probar con el.

-- oye tu¿Cómo te llamas?—dijo Zech señalando al joven

-- mi nombre es Traize – respondio sensualmente el joven

-- bueno Traize, ven aquí y enséñame que tan bueno eres como amante—al decir esto un silencio sepulcral lleno la plaza.

A Wufei casi se le cae la mandibula al ver que su mas grande enemigo le coqueteaba al que ahora le gustaba, intento no tomar atención al suceso pero el solo hecho de mirar como Traize se acercaba a Zech de esa forma tan descarada lo hacia querer salir corriendo con su Katana a partir por la mitad a Traize.

Zech que no era nada tonto noto como Wufei no los quitaba la vista de encima, en especial a el y dedujo que estaba viendo si preferiria llevar a Traize con el que a Wufei, decidio que seria de muy mal gusto para con Traize seguir con eso si al final no lo llevaria con el, dejo que le diera un casto beso para después pararse y decir.

-- eres muy bueno, creo que le serviras mas a mi primo que a mi, soy algo tosco con mis amantes y suelo hacerlos sentir mal creo que preferiria llevar con migo a alguien mucho mas rudo lo suficiente como para no lastimarlo con facilidad, tu el de cara de pocos amigos ven—declaro Zech tranquilo y sutilmente para no hacer sentir mal al otro mientras señalaba a Wufei.

Wufei se hacerco enojado por que lo llamaran de esa manera pero en su interior se sentia feliz de que no hubiera escogido al otro en vez de a el.

-- bueno si ya se decidio sera mejor que pase a pagar a la carpa de pago, y tu Wufei ve por tus cosas – declaro G

Ahora solo faltaba Trowa, se dio cuenta que en las anteriores ocaciones sus amigos habian hecho todo eso para no parecer muy sospechosos y decidio seguirles el juego.

-- sigue usted altesa—dijo de forma amable G

Trowa se paseo frente al los chicos que quedaban, miro a la chica de cabellos azules que estaba junto al rubio parecia temerosa y sus ropas eran demasiado grandes como para que las trajera solo para que la eligieran.

-- tu, como te llamas—le pregunto

-- Hil…Hillde, su majestad – dijo nerviosa la joven

-- Hillde, puedo tocarte?—pregunto en tono neutral Trowa

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la joven pero asintio, Quatre observaba todo con un extraño interes al igual que un ser encapuchado entre la multitud. Trowa hacerco su mano hacia Hillde que temblaba un poco pero antes de llegar a su pecho bajo hasta su estomago para confirmar lo que venia suponiendo desde que la vio, se hacerco a la chica y la abrazo para preguntarle al oido.

-- ¿Quién es el padre? –

Hillde abrio desmesuradamente los ojos para decir

-- su nombre es Traize—susurro apenada

-- el Dike de bronce?—

-- si, pero yo quiero a mi bebe, si dice algo haran que lo pierda a menos de que alguien me reclame como su Dike, y esa persona no tiene el suficiente dinero para pagar por un Dike de Plata – le conto triste Hillde

-- dime quien es esa persona¿la amas y ella a ti?—pregunto

-- o claro que la amo y ella a mi, pero…¿Cómo supo que era ella y no el?—

-- es la mujer debajo de la capa cierto, no nos a dejado de ver a mi con odio y a ti con cariño – respondio Trowa

-- disculpe—

-- no tienes de que disculparte por lo que veo ese tal Traize te violo pero ya vera y en cuanto a tu chica y tu¿Cuánto vales?—

-- 5000 inis—respondio

-- con cuanto cuenta tu chica, --

-- aproximadamente con 2000 -- dijo algo acongojada

-- te propongo algo, yo le presto los 3000 faltantes a cambio de que vengan conmigo a mi palacio y me sirvan¿Qué dices?—le propuso con una sonrisa

-- claro—sonrio ella, no sabia porque pero ese chico le daba confianza

Se separaron con la mas bella sonrisa en el rostro de Hillde, Quatre se hizo añicos por dentro al ver esa esena al igual que la chica debajo de la capucha.

-- ya me e decidido, mi Dike sera…-- Quatre cerro los ojos para evitar que salieran esas lagrimas furtivas que le oprimian y empañaban la vista.

--… Quatre Raverba Winner -- solto Trowa con una sonrisa para voltear y ver la reaccion de el rubio.

Quatre al escuchar esas palabras abrio los ojos dejando escapar la lagrimas acumuladas para después reir nerviosamente antes de desmayarse, sabia que en cualquier momento sentiria el frio y duro suelo y despertaria de su sueño pero no fue a si en su lugar sintio unos suaves brazos que lo sostenian y lo abrazaban calidamente, abrio los ojos para toparse con las mas bellas esmeraldas que habia visto en su vida.

-- tan feo estoy que hasta te desmayas -- le dijo riendo Trowa

-- per…perdon -- Quatre se levanto

-- bueno ya que los principes han elegido que comiense la subasta -- declaro G mientras Trowa hiba a la carpa de pago y Quatre a recoger sus cosas. Trowa se hacerco al la mujer encapuchada que le habia mencionado Hillde.

-- disculpa tu eres la enamorada de Hillde -- pregunto Trowa

-- si, por?-- dijo descaradamente la chica

-- mi nombre es Trowa Barton y Hillde ya me conto todo hacerca de ti, ella y el bebe -- confeso

-- y?--

-- aquí tienes los 3000 inis para que compres a Hillde -- declaro Trowa entregándole el dinero

-- gracias, pero ¿por que haces esto?-- pregunto la chica

-- se que es una chica muy buena por su manera de serte fiel, y que realmente te ama al grado de arriesgarse al pedir mi ayuda-- le respondio Trowa

-- muchas gracias, no se como pagarte, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dilo-- dijo confiada la chica

-- cual es tu nombre?-- pregunto

-- Doroti, Doroti Catalonia--

-- Doroti e hablado con Hillde y le propuse irse a vivir conmigo al palacio…-- dijo Trowa, Doroti puso una cara que no le agrado a Trowa

-- …claro que tu tambien vendras-- le aclaro Trowa

-- esta bien por mi y si Hillde dijo que si estoy de acuerdo, ahora si me disculpa tengo que ir por ella -- se despidio Doroti

Trowa se dirigió hacia la carpa de pago donde se encontraban Heero y Zech.

Hola a todoas les gusto mi fic, je je creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar pero a lo que vengo es a respondes reviews:

**alba-chan:** ne hola gracias por dejar reviews me agrada mucho en cuanto a lo de que me tardo mucho , tienes razon es que como en mi casa no tengo internet pues me cuesta trabajo convencer a mi mama de que me deje ir a la oficina de mi papa a subir los capitulos pero prometo hacer lo posible por actualizar lo mas rapido posible. gracias

**Keysie Maxwell:** je, hola chica como estas me agrado mucho tu sugerencia lastima que la lei hasta despues de terminar este capitulo pero prometo que lo pondre en prectica en el sig.

sobre la cancion que canta Duo es la que viene al final de la primera pelicula de inuyasha si me das tu correo te la paso por mail.

**Elian: **yo estoy contigo matemos a Reelela, si que la maten que la mate( espera un maomento yo soy la que escribo este fic yo la matare, pero hasta que sea la hora), bueno gracias por tu review espero recibir mas de tu parte.

Bueno muchas gracias a todas los reviewsque me faltan los respondere en el proximo capi. nos vemos.

ATTE: DUO V.P.V.M.


	6. Chapter 6

La li ho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen, gomen, onegai gomenasai .

No fue mi intención tardar tanto pero es que aunque estuve de vacas no pude escribir nada y mis amigas no eran de gran ayuda ( les comente que mis amigas son las que a veces me ayudan a salir de mis lagunas mentales) pero no se apuren aquí esta el nuevo capi así que órale échenselo.

Capitulo 6

Los chicos entraron en el palacio para ser recibidos por los padres de cada uno de los príncipes.

-- chicos que bueno que ya llegaron-- dijo Kore

-- vamos padre sabemos bien que hubieran preferido que tardáramos mas en llegar-- sentencio Trowa

-- no Trowa, de hecho queríamos que llegaran rápido para poder…-- decía Kaori pero fue interrumpida por Heero

-- para poder ver cual fue el Dike que elegimos, cierto madre --- finalizo Heero

-- pues si-- declaro Kaori

-- mhmmmmmmm-- suspiro Heero algo cansado

-- bueno pues y donde están los adorados Dikes -- pregunto Leda

Todos miraron al final de la sala donde 5 figuras permanecían de pie inmóviles, debajo de una capa negra c/u .

-- por que no se acercan -- los invito amable mente Kaori

Al principio con miedo se acercaron a los príncipes y reyes con la cabeza gacha .

-- Padre, tío y reina Kaori estos son los Dikes que escogimos -- anuncio Trowa

-- y cual es el tuyo hijo-- pregunto Kore

-- Quatre, puedes venir por favor -- pidió Trowa a su Dike

-- s…si, señor -- Quatre se acerco hasta quedar al lado de Trowa

-- vaya el nombre es muy bello, espero que el rostro no nos decepcione-- dijo con malicia el padre de Zech ya que esperaba que el Dike de su hijo fuera el mejor.

-- tío le pido no insulte a mi Dike, ahora Quatre descúbrete el rostro-- pidió Trowa.

Quatre se bajo la capucha de la capa, al ver su rostro los reyes quedaron maravillados de la belleza de Quatre.

-- pues hay que decir que el chico sin duda es muy bello-- sentencio Kore

-- oh kawaiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!, es precioso lo voy a vestir y peinar, se vera muy lindo-- comenzó a cantar Kaori, mientras todos incluyendo los Dikes la miraban con confusión.

-- bueno ahora por que no nos muestras el tuyo hijo-- pregunto Kore

-- claro padre, Wufei podrías acercarte -- le pidió Zech con amabilidad

-- con que Wufei es un nombre exótico que sin duda tiene que ver con su belleza-- opino Kore

-- calla Kore que seguro y no es mas bello que Quatre, sospecho que no hay otro chico en toda la aldea de Inx mas bello que Quatre-- presumió Leda

- ejem, Wufei porque no les muestras lo equivocados que están y les muestras tu rostro-- pidió Zech

Wufei se retiro la capa del rostro, los reyes quedaron impresionados con su belleza pero para su trauma no era lo suficiente mente bello como para opacar a Quatre.

-- valla que es lindo, pero no le gana al Dike de mi hijo-- presumió Kore

-- pues aun no has visto al de Heero, así que no creas que ganaste-- respondió Kaori

-- bueno si estas tan segura mejor que lo veamos, Heero podrías mostrarnos a tu Dike-- pidió Leda

-- hm-- fue la única respuesta de Heero que con una señal le pidió a Duo que se acercara.

Duo se acerco temeroso y algo apenado por no poder cumplir con las expectativas de los reyes. Kaori que noto esto se acerco al temeroso Dike y le susurro al oído.

-- que no te apure quedar bien con nosotros lo que te debe importar es lo que piense Heero y creo que mi hijo te aprecia por que sino ¿para que te eligió? -- susurro Kaori con una sonrisa luminosa . Duo al sentir la aprobación de Kaori se relajo.

-- chico por que no te descubres el rostro-- pidió Kore

Duo siguió las órdenes de Kore y se retiro la capucha impactando a todos los reyes pues era la viva imagen de un ángel.

-- kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, es hermoso, y ¿saben lo que significa?-- grito eufórica Kaori

-- si, si significa… -- comenzó Kore

-- que ganaste-- finalizo Leda

-- si, ahora si no les importa pretendo llevarme a mi hijo y a su Dike a mi alcoba para charlar-- dijo Kaori arrastrando tras de si a un enojado Heero y un lindo Duo.

-- bueno ya que se fue Kaori¿alguno de los dos me piensa explicar por que hay dos Dikes mas en esta sala.? -- pregunto Leda

-- eso yo se lo explico tío-- dijo Trowa-- lo que ocurre es que este Dike-- dijo señalando a Dorothi-- es la dueña de esta otra, solo que necesitaban salir del pueblo con ayuda y yo me ofrecí.

-- así que ahora tu eres el responsable?-- pregunto su padre

-- si, ahora si me disculpan tengo que alistar mis cosas, con permiso. Quatre sígueme, Dorothy puedes llevar a Hilde a la habitación que te indique Sei?-- pidió Trowa señalando a Sei una muchacha de la servidumbre

Todos partieron a sus habitaciones.

-- crees que será bueno contarles -- pregunto Kore a su hermano

-- es mejor que lo descubran solos, al fin solo se pueden enojar un poco-- recalco Leda mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación continua

-- Odin, estas ahí? -- pregunto Leda

-- claro tío, como no he de estar aquí?- pregunto burlón el chico mientras su miraba se fijaba en un dibujo que tenia en sus manos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jejejeje se que me mataran pero lo juro tengo una buena escusa.

lo que ocurrio fue que perdi el fanfic cuando mi papa mando a arreglar la compu y los capis que tenia se borraron asi que tuve que consultar a una amiga que es qla que le da el visto bueno a la historia aver si ella los tenia. Solo que ahora me chantagea y solo me da uno por uno hasta quele termine una historia que ella queria.

Perdon. prometo escribir rapido para que mi amiga me devuelva los capis, actualmente tengo escrito hasta el 10.

Algun comentario o peticion escriban rewies

domo arigato

DUO V.P.V.M.


	7. Chapter 7

Konichiwa!!! Como estan? Es pero no me odien es que ya subi el otro capi y no me llegaron reviews creo que no les gusto el fic, si para este no resibo reviews me vere en la panosa necesidad de no escribir mas y borrar el fic.

Espero que si lo leen les guste, es algo corto pero creo que quedo bien.

Capitulo 7

A La mañana siguiente, los chicos se Levantaron muy temprano pues aun no se acostumbraban a esas camas.

/// Flash back///

Después de llegar a la habitación que seria la suya durante su estancia ahí Kotori empezó a interrogar a Duo de todo lo que se le ocurría sin dejar que el chico respondiera.

-- madre por que no lo deja respirar -- pidió Heero al darse cuenta como Duo comenzaba a marearse con la lluvia de preguntas

-- oh es cierto, disculpa. Comenzare de nuevo, mi nombre es Kotori Desaki Regente de los bosques de Leuke y madre del joven apuesto de ahí-- dijo animada Kotori mientras señalaba a Heero

-- mucho gusto…. Mi nombre es Duo Maxwell-- rió apenado Duo

-- bueno Duo espero que te agrade la estancia en este lugar por que en nuestro palacio es mucho mejor………bueno yo me voy, los dejo para que hablen de todo lo que necesitan, Adiós -- dijo Kotori de manera tan rápida mientras salía que ni tiempo de reaccionar tuvo Duo

--a…adiós -- se despidió Duo aun mareado-

-- no le hagas caso así es siempre, pero aun así es buena -- dijo Heero mientras cerraba la puerta

-- a mi me pareció muy animada, algo extraño por que tu casi no hablas…. OH! Perdón no debí, lo siento castígueme de la mejor manera posible-- dijo apenado Duo por su torpeza mientras se ponía a los pies del príncipe

Heero vio con interés eso, nunca le cruzo por la cabeza castigarlo por decir la verdad, pero aprovecharía esta ocasión para hacer algo que tenía ganas desde que lo conoció

-- veamos…..un castigo…-- pensó Heero en voz alta para asustar al chico

Duo observaba como se paseaba por la habitación pensando en el castigo, esperaba que no fuera masoquista o un adicto al sexo pues eso era a lo que mas temía.

-- lo tengo…-- dijo Heero mientras tomaba por la trenza a Duo obligándolo a pararse

-- acuéstate-- ordeno empujando lo a la cama

-- pe..pe..--

-- que te acuestes te digo!!!--

Duo obedeció, temblaba como hoja al viento, no quería que su primera vez fuera un castigo, no quería.

-- cierra los ojos --

Duo los cerro sin remedio, sintió como el otro se subía a la cama y su temblor aumento.

Heero sintió su miedo y le acaricio el rostro, era hermoso, esos ojos cerrados, la nariz respingada y los labios entre abiertos. Se acercó y olio el perfume a jazmín.

Duo tembló ante su contacto, relajándose al darse cuenta que lo acariciaba con amor y no con lujuria. Heero acercó su rostro al del chico, conociendo a los maestros Dikes ese seria el primer beso del chico y el haría que fuera especial. Tomo el rostro terso con ambas manos y acercó sus labios a los del otro, mientras Duo sentía como la respiración de Heero se acercaba cada vez mas, se tenso un poco lo que izo que Heero se detuviera el no quería que Duo se asustara, decidió dejar su antojo para después retirándose lenta mente. Duo lo sintió, por que se retiraba? . Decidido a recibir su primer beso decente tomo a Heero por la nuca y lo acercó de forma tan brusca que Heero quedo recostado encima de el mientras recorría con sus labios los del otro.

El beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de aire de los dos.

--yo…--intento disculparse Duo

-- gracias, fue la respuesta dada por Heero con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras abrazaba al trenzado contra si.

-- toc, toc-- se escucho (N.A: perdón es que no pude quitarle el sonido a la puerta)

--quien? -- pregunto serio Heero al ser interrumpido

-- primo que alegría verte-- respondió un joven de cabello igual al de Heero pero sus ojos eran castaños

-- Odin ¿que haces aquí?-- pregunto Heero fríamente, ver a su primo no le era nada grato pues desde siempre había competido con el y siempre ideaba como quitarle las cosas que el mas quería por lo que abrazo mas a Duo hacia el, no a el no se lo quitaría.

-- huy, primo que recibimiento, pero no importa. Resulta que estaba viajando y una de las encomiendas era venir aquí y pues me encontré con tía Kotori y te decidí esperar a que regresaras-- rió divertido Odin

--¿para que? No creo que de buenas a primeras te preocupes por mi salud ¿o si?-- pregunto Heero

--pues ya que me descubriste te diré; me dijeron que irías por tu Dike .tu sabes lo demás--sonrió maliciosamente Odin

-- estas loco, ya me quitaste muchas cosas no permitiré que me quites algo mas y menos si se trata de Duo-- amenazo Heero mientras se levantaba de la cama, aun con Duo en brazos.

-- eso ya lo veremos-- dijo Odin mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de deseo a Duo, para después salir de la habitación.

En cuanto salio Heero cerro la puerta con seguro y pronuncio unas palabra casi imperceptiblemente.

-- quien era ese? -- pregunto Duo cuando regreso a la cama

-- ese es mi primo, Odin Low. Desde niños nos llevamos mal por que según el siempre e tenido lo mejor y como cree que no lo merezco, siempre intenta quitármelo, es un fastidio-- declaro Heero

-- y que quiere ahora?-- pregunto inocente Duo

-- a ti-- sonrió Heero

-- a mi!!??-- grito incrédulo Duo

--si, veras cuando yo tenia 10 años nos peleamos tan fuerte que estuvimos apunto de morir, la pelea era por que ya me había cansado de que siempre me quitara mis cosas y le reclame, después de 2 horas de pelear y solo lastimarnos supe que la pelea no llegaría a nada así que le dije que podía quitarme todo por que no significaban cosas materiales pero nunca me quitaría a la persona que mas quiero -- contó Heero

-- y el como sabe que yo soy la persona que mas quieres?--

-- por que dos años después unas chicas querían que me comprometiera con ellas y yo les dije que no, Trowa y Zech preguntaron por que me negaba y les dije que nunca entregaría mi corazón a nadie que no fuera mi Dike-- aclaro Heero mientras Duo se volvía de los mil colores

-- es por eso?-- pregunto Duo

-- si, el lo escucho y desde entonces espero el momento en que fuera por mi Dike, por eso no quiero que te separes de mi, no soportaría perderte, no a ti-- dijo Heero en tono de suplica mientras estrechaba a Duo contra el con todas sus fuerzas.

-- no me perderás, por que eso significaría perderte yo a ti-- indico feliz Duo, había aclarado ese torbellino de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su mente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola espero que les haya gustado. Espero que concedan mis deseos QUIERO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

Esque como ya no se de nadie me que de como sola y creo que ya no le gustan mis historias a nadie...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

fuera del drama agradesco a las personas que leen mi8 fic y espero saber de ellas

con cariño Duo V.P.V.M.

por cierto, a quien quiera saber un adelanto de la historia responda esta pregunte ¿de quien es el dibujo que tiene Odin ?

mucha suerte.


End file.
